The Healing Properties of Chocolate
by Sweet Lunacy
Summary: Burley finds out the hard way that it's better to leave Jenny alone during that time of the month. Jibbs friendship, back-in-the-day. One-shot.


**A/N: Just a short little one-shot featuring back-in-the-day Jibbs friendship. Set before they got together, but they're still good friends. That's what I love most about Gibbs and Jenny, even canonically. Even after Jenny left him, they were still close friends in the show, and I truly believe she's the only woman he ever loved after Shannon. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Click._

_ Click._

_ Click._

_ Click._

Jenny sighed, running her hand through her hair, and tried to figure out what the annoying clicking sound was that was currently interrupting her thoughts.

_Click._

She scanned the room, and when her eyes landed on the desk of one Stan Burley, she glared at him as she realised that he was the cause of the offending noise.

"Burley, _must_ you type on your computer like a two-year-old?" she snapped.

"Sorry, Shepard. I'm just trying to finish this report before Gibbs has my ass."

She rolled her eyes.

"I don't think your badly-written report will save you there."

"Damn, Jenny. Who pissed you off?"

"You."

She turned her attention back to the book she'd been reading, having finished her own report hours ago, and picked up her coffee slowly. She knew that Burley's typing skills were only bothering her because it was her time of the month, but that didn't make it any less annoying. She could hear him muttering softly to himself, and she groaned as she slammed her book down on her desk.

"Burley, I swear to God...shut up!"

She waited until she was sure that he was going to be silent before returning to her book, and he sighed. He was never going to finish his report at this rate.

* * *

"Hey, Shepard, can I borrow a pen?"

"Honestly, don't you ever prepare for _anything_?"

She tossed a pen at him, and Burley glared at her.

"Thanks."

He held his report up, pleased that he'd finally finished it, and looked to the redhead sitting next to him.

"Would you look this over and make sure it's not too bad?"

Not seeing it until it was too late, Burley never had a chance to move. Jenny's pencil cup hit him squarely in the chest, and she stormed out of the squad room, not even caring as she heard Decker calling her name. When Gibbs entered the room ten minutes later, he frowned at her absence, and looked to the two agents sitting at their desks.

"Where's Shepard?"

"Who cares?" Burley muttered.

"Me," Gibbs barked, "Where is she?"

"No idea, Gibbs. She walked out a few minutes ago. She's pretty pissed."

He frowned.

"Why?"

"Stan's been bothering her."

"Burley! What did I tell you about antagonising Shepard?"

Burley held up his hands, glaring at Decker.

"I just asked for her help. She damn near killed me with her pen cup. She's been snippy all week."

Frowning, Gibbs realised that he could probably guess why his redheaded agent was in such a foul mood. A quick glance at his calendar confirmed his suspicions, and he smirked, heading for the break room. He had a pretty good idea of where she'd gone, and he thought he might be able to help.

* * *

Jenny sat on the cold concrete floor of the records room, browsing idly through old files, hoping to calm herself down somewhat. She knew that she'd acted irrationally, but it still didn't cure her irritability. Soft footsteps caught her ear and she sighed, tucking a stray strand of hair that had fallen from her ponytail behind her ear.

"Go away, Burley. I'm in no mood to deal with your shit."

"I think he got the memo when you hit him with your cup," Gibbs said dryly.

Her head snapped up at the sound of his voice and she nearly dropped the file she was holding.

"Gibbs! I wasn't—I didn't mean—"

"I'm disappointed in you, Shepard."

She nodded, her eyes downcast, and he smiled.

"You should have thrown something heavier. Might have knocked some sense into him."

Frowning, Jenny glanced up at him and he looked at her seriously. Her makeup was slightly smudged, proof that she'd been crying, and he nodded at her.

"Don't let him get to you, Jen."

"Jenny," she corrected, "or Shepard."

He shrugged, sitting down next to her, and he nudged her knee gently with his own.

"I know Burley is immature, but I'm sure he wasn't actively trying to get on your nerves. This time."

Jenny nodded, blowing her fringe out of her face slowly.

"I know. I overreacted, but seriously, Gibbs...how can you deal with him every single day? He's so...infuriating."

The silver-haired agent was silent for a moment, considering her question carefully.

"His skills outweigh his flaws. He knows how to act like an adult when he needs to, and he's damn good. Just like you. You've got your flaws, but you're a damn fine agent."

She laughed quietly.

"Such a flattering man..."

"Shut up, Shepard."

He paused, considering her for a moment.

"Take a few minutes, get your thoughts together, and meet us in the squad room. Got a case to go over."

Jenny nodded, frowning when he pulled out a bar of chocolate and set it at her feet.

"What's this for?"

"Usually helps, or so I'm told."

Her frown only increased.

"How did you know?"

"I've been married before, Jen," he answered simply.

She was left alone to sort through her confused thoughts, too surprised to even correct his use of that hated nickname, and as she slowly picked up the candy, she couldn't keep herself from laughing.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Burley. But not really. Speaking from experience as both a redhead and a woman, never get on our bad sides during that time of the month.**


End file.
